Comforting Karkat
by wolfspirit985
Summary: In which John is tired as hell but is more worried about the troll who decided to sleep in his bed. Yeah I know that summary sucks but this is my first fanfiction ( and second fluffyish story ) the pairing is Crab Cakes/ JohnKar/ John x Karkat. If you don't like then don't read.


It had been a long day for John, imagine being barraged with Dave's ironic bullshit, Jade's "presents" (*cough cough* DEAD SQUIRRELS! *Cough*), Vriska's bullshit, and two snogging lesbians for 24 hours. Suffice to say, John was as tired as Brittney Spear's entire career. But he noticed something as he stumbled into his room. There on his bed, sleeping like a human baby, was Karkat.

Admittedly, John's first thought wasn't "Daw he's so cute when he's not screaming about stabbing his bone buldge with a fork!" but was more along the lines of: "WHAT THE HECK DOES THIS NIGGA THINK HE DOING IN MY BED!?". Needless to say, his outward response was: "Uh, Karkat?". This was met with a few sleepy moans from the mutant Troll. John sighed as he moved over to the bed side and began to poke Karkat's cheek repeatedly. "Karkat".

That seemed to do the trick as Karkat drowsily sat up and rubbed his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT EGBERT? CAN'T YOUR SIMPLE MINDED HUMAN THINK PAN UNDERSTAND THE FACT THAT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE?". John rolled his cerulian eyes at the grumpy trolls sleepy insults. "Karkat, your in my bed". The troll's own eyes seemed to light up with comprehension as the sentence reached his ears. "WELL SHIT. I GUESS IT'S MY GOGDAMNED FAULT THAT THAT YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO WAKE ME UP. EXCUSE ME WHILE I GET OFF MY ASS AND WALK DOWN TO MY ROOM". John shook his head and sighed. "It is not that big of a deal Karkat, I don't care if you sleep in my bed instead of your recooperma whatsit. I just thought I'd let you know before I decided to sleep with you." The crabby troll glared at the John human and scooted as far away as possible without falling off the damn rock hard "matress" that the air head slept on, to tired to actually move his karkalisicious ass. "FINE, WHATEVER". John smiled and set his glasses down on his bed side table, right next to the picture of his dad, and climbed into bed.

Now, it was a stupidly cold night and John's old worn out ghost busters blanket just wasn't doing the trick. So naturally, John hovered by Karkat's warmth. This in turn, made Karkat tense as he didn't much enjoy the closeness.

"Hey Karkat?"

"WHAT JOHN?"

"Why are you so tired?" The hero of blood paused for more than a second before replying

."I HAVN'T BEEN GETTING MUCH SLEEP."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING HAVN'T JOHN."

"...Oh...".

Karkat sighed. "BECAUSE OF IMSOMNIA AND... NIGHTMARES.". It was true mostly, Karkat had been having the nightmares ever since Gamzee went completly bat shit bonkers and started majorly scaring the crap out of him. "

Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"NO I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. I WANT TO GET SOME GOD DAMN SLEEP." This responce was met with a sad silence from John, who's silence was met with a frustrated sigh from Karkat. "OKAY LOOK, ONCE UPON A TIME I HAD THIS LOVABLE CLOWN FRIEND WHO LOST HIS SHIT AND KILLED SOME OF MY OTHER FRIENDS. NOW I HAVE THIS NIGHTMARE WHERE HE'S CHASING ME WITH THIS GOD AWFUL BACKGROUND MUSIC THAT SOUNDS LIKE A HOOF BEAST MAKING LOVE TO A DAMN HORN".

John stares at the back of his friends head for a little before scooting closer. "Do you need a hug?"

"NO I DON'T NEED A DAMN HUG!"

"You need a hug." And thus, John hugged him. The troll's heart spead up a little and he felt himself blush for god knows what reason, also for some unexplainable reason, Karkat found that he was squeezing the human boy's hand. He also found that he was leaning into his embrace.

"Well, good night I guess. Sweet dreams." Karkat snorted.

"I DOUBT IT, OR WERE YOU NOT LISTENING?" John stiffened and tightend the unwated/totally needed human/troll hug.

"Well, I hope your dreams are sweet Karkat." This leaves the troll in question silent for a bit before turning over to face the comforting hero of breath.

"THANK YOU EGBERT."

"No problem Karkat."

Karkat pressed there forheads together.

"NO REALLY, THANK YOU." The blush is clearly seen on the ectobiologist's cheeks as he begins to close the distance between them.

"Seriously Karkat, nothing is to much as long as it is for you." That was all the boy said before placing a kiss on Karkat's virgin lips. Karkat smiled as the kiss broke.

"DO THAT AGAIN."

"Gladly".

~END~

_Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction soooooooo I hope you like it! Please reveiw and leave some tips/constructive critisisym for me._

_Upd8: God this story is complete bullshit xD Anyways, I will try my best to make this crap understandable and will come back to fix it up when I actually have access to a computer._


End file.
